


He's Watching

by tyrusshipper



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusshipper/pseuds/tyrusshipper
Summary: hope you like this shtty fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this shtty fanfic

It was swift. A simple blow to the thoracic spine was all it took.The sharp snapping of the springlocks filled the air and I watched without flinching.The mechanical parts that had been held back by the springlocks were released, they snapped back into place.I saw her try to scream. The scene was pleasant, though I’d seen it many times before. She begged me to stop the agony, but I only watched.I felt myself smile; this was beautiful. She still begged me, even as she was dying. “I’m afraid I can’t help you, dear.” I said blissfully, she wailed.I honestly didn’t know how she heard me through her screaming. I still watched as she fell to her side, the screams were getting less in amount.  Sitting down, I looked her in the eyes, I wanted the last thing she saw to be me; to know I was responsible for her death. She went limp and I looked down at the pool of blood she was laying in.  It was a deep scarlet color, the singular light in the room reflected off it. The light flickered once but did nothing more. The fluorescent bulb that shone onto her made me feel restless. It crept into my mind and planted itself there, I sighed and let myself fall into thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how to describe this chapter

I woke up. It was a dream, all of it. Wait, no; not all of it was a dream. My dream was the death of that girl, I knew it was because I would’ve known her name. A thought crossed my mind.. I needed to go back, to find it. I can’t though, it’s in Hurricane; but I need to. I nodded to myself, getting up.I had to get bus tickets. I ran to the bus stop, bought a ticket, and sat down to wait. As I did, someone passed by me. I moved away, then sat back in my original place as they left. The bus arrived a bit early, but I had no objections to this. I boarded the bus without a word and sat in the back. Only a few people were there, none of which I recognized.I checked my watch, it depicted 4:03 A.M. Last night was a bit of an insomnic one. I shrugged and leaned my head onto my hand, letting it rest there. My eyes slowly began to shut and I found myself in a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theses next chapters will be long

I was awoken by the bus, which had stopped. The driver shouted, “Hurricane, Utah!” I immediately got up and left, looking around at the city I once knew as home. Practically unchanged.. Freddy Fazbear’s was still there. I smiled and slipped over to the restaurant, nobody was awake here. Not surprising. It was 4:30 A.M. and no civilized person would be up that early. I now stood in front of the doors, trying to open them. It allowed me in with ease, it always did. As I stepped in, I felt a sense of nostalgia flood over me. Everything that had been there before was still there. The animatronics, the tables, even the party hats.. I remember setting them up. Henry and I always did that, right before opening. I shook myself and dashed for the back room, even though I had no purpose for running. The doors of the back room opened grudgingly, as if they knew what I was here for. I found my legs moving into the dark room, my hand making a motion to flick the light on. As I took in the crisp, seemingly untouched air, I saw it. The beautiful golden fur glinted in the light, more than half of it was engulfed in shadows. There it was, in all its glory. I smiled as memories filled my mind. I walked over slowly, putting my hand on the soft, aesthetic fur. My lips moved, asking the suit a question, “Could I wear you again?” I whispered this, as if I spoke louder someone might hear me. I heard nothing else, except for the echo of my own voice, I found myself nodding and reaching for the suit’s arm. For some reason, I expected the thing to come alive and grab me but that didn’t happen. A scoff escaped my throat at how stupid the thought was, I gently pulled the suit off of the rack and avoided setting off the trigger-happy springlocks. I took the head off, then the arms, leaving the torso and legs intact. I slid into the golden suit, carefully setting my now thin frame into the slightly barrel shaped thing. I pulled the arms on slowly, still a bit afraid that the springlocks would snap. Fortunately, they did not. I smiled at my success before hesitantly moving away from the rack of suits, nothing happened. Relief flooded over me before I let myself put the head on. It still smelled of smoke, just like I remembered. I sighed, realizing that I should’ve waited to come during the day. Yes, I was still registered as an employee here, but, however, the other staff might find it strange that someone else was already here. Plus, I wasn’t even setting anything up or repairing any of the animatronics. If I saw someone hanging around, like I was doing now, I would think it was a bit odd. I checked my watch, which was strewn out across the ground, it read 5:54 A.M. My heart skipped a beat. I’d spent nearly an hour getting into this suit, and it was almost time for the employees to start coming in. My mind began wandering.. What if Henry came in? What if he saw me? I shook myself, those thoughts were stupid. I needed to focus on what I came for. 


	4. Chapter 4

I was pacing like mad, trying to think of something I couldn’t exactly comprehend. At 6:00 sharp, I heard someone come in. Panic rose up inside of me, I shook it away. I slipped out of the back room, silently closing the doors and going towards the steady tapping of footsteps that I was now drawing closer to. I took steps forward only when the person did, hiding my presence. I followed them for awhile before they stopped. I stopped too, but only momentarily. I slid my knife out of the small crevice in my suit and dashed out, pinning them down. It turned out to be male, his face was covered in shadow and this concealed his identity. I held the blade of the knife up to his neck threateningly. He tensed up, obviously scared of me. “What’s your name?” I demanded. “H-Henry-” I stopped him mid sentence, immediately pulling my knife away, “Henry?” I took the suit’s head off and revealed myself to him. “William?..” I outstretched my hand to him, he took it and pulled himself up, “Oh, my God, William, you scared me half to death!” I smirked at him, he flinched but laughed. “It’s been.. awhile, hasn’t it?” I said softly, my tone surprised him. Henry nodded, “Almost a year now.. Why’d you come back?” He asked. I blinked, wanting to tell him the real reason. Sighing, I told him a lie that sounded so genuine, it could be easily mistaken for the truth. “..one last time,” He looked at me and instantly understood what I meant. Henry nodded andI set the knife down behind myself, dropping it. “How’s Charlotte?” I found myself asking, this brought a smile to his face, “She’s doing wonderful! What about Michael?” I looked off to the side and didn’t reply. Henry coughed awkwardly, “It’s almost time to open, maybe we could set up together.” He suggested, it snapped me out of my thoughts and I nodded with a faint smile. “Usual routine or has it changed?” I asked, he shrugged, “The guys that come in just do it however, but we can do the usual.” Henry told me. “Sure thing, boss.” I said, grinning. He laughed a bit and led me to the front of the restaurant.  We both started on one side of the room, picking up trash and the old party hats. Then, row by row of tables, we cleaned off everything that hadn’t been there the night before. Henry handed me an opened bag of party hats and I took them, laying one hat at each seat. We did this for 15 minutes and then looked outside. I saw a few kids, looking into the place.. Just waiting for us to open the doors. I slipped away, put the head of the suit back on and stepped back over to the windows. Their eyes lit up at the sight of me, as though I were another animatronic but I had sprung to life and waltzed off the stage to say ‘hi.’ Henry shook his head, laughing quietly to himself before deciding to play along. He grinned and looked at me, a childish excitement in his eyes. I waved at him in a very animated way and a look of fake yet genuine surprise filled his face. The kids couldn’t take their eyes off of me, as though I were magical. Henry stood by the door, looking at his watch.  We both started on one side of the room, picking up trash and the old party hats. Then, row by row of tables, we cleaned off everything that hadn’t been there the night before. Henry handed me an opened bag of party hats and I took them, laying one hat at each seat. We did this for 15 minutes and then looked outside. I saw a few kids, looking into the place.. Just waiting for us to open the doors. I slipped away, put the head of the suit back on and stepped back over to the windows. Their eyes lit up at the sight of me, as though I were another animatronic but I had sprung to life and waltzed off the stage to say ‘hi.’ Henry shook his head, laughing quietly to himself before deciding to play along. He grinned and looked at me, a childish excitement in his eyes. I waved at him in a very animated way and a look of fake yet genuine surprise filled his face. The kids couldn’t take their eyes off of me, as though I were magical. Henry stood by the door, looking at his watch.  He was just waiting for it to be 6:30 so that he could let them in, I felt a sudden surge of adrenaline flow through me and I twitched. My movement startled them, but at that moment Henry opened the door and they flooded in. One ran over and hugged me, it was Charlotte. I bent down and looked at her. “You’ve certainly gotten bigger, haven’t you?” I said teasingly. She giggled, nodded, then ran off with her friends. I pretended like she’d hurt my feelings before Henry came over and smiled. “It’s so strange, being around children like this again..” I thought aloud, he blinked and looked at me with a confused face. “What do you mean by that?” He asked, I shook my head, “Nothing.. Just ignore that.” Henry shrugged and left my side. A steady flow of people now entered the place, it was at its peak of business. Now was my chance. I slipped away, looking behind myself as I did so. I bent over and grabbed the knife, running the suit’s finger across the edge. I shuddered a bit, thinking about how I’d use this beautiful thing. Another burst of adrenaline filled me and I ran to the back room to assess the suits that were available to use. A plentiful supply of the things! I grinned, my intentions were awful but they filled me with a sense of pride. I looked at the shining blade in my hand and though of how it would look with the deep crimson blood dripping from it. I twitched and a sense of immense bloodlust planted itself in my mind, making me want to just run out and murder everyone I could.I sighed and pushed this feeling away as best I could, this needed to be strategic and not idiotic. I twitched again, running my hand (which was encased within the suit) along the blade. I wished to see blood. The blade scraped across the aesthetic fur and cut across the metal below. The sound was horrible, but brief, and made me cringe. I was shaking, my desire to see the crimson colored liquid stain my suit’s paws was growing rapidly.I forcefully pulled the head of the suit off and bit the inside of my cheek as hard as hard as humanly possible. The pain was only momentary, I could taste the stuff. This satisfied my bloodlust for the time being and I stood there, calming down. I stopped shaking and put the head back on, gripping the knife. I looked around and grabbed a plate, now all I needed was cake and it would attract them like flies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know where I'm going to take this but hope you like it so far i orignally wrote this on wattpad that's why I posted 5 chapters in one day LOL bye bitches

I slipped out of the back room and into the kitchen, the cooks seemed to recognize me because they waved and greeted me with my name. I didn't address this, instead asking for a cake. I was biting my inner lip, making it bleed, to satisfy my craving. They looked at me for a moment before nodding and handing me a cake on a platter. I thanked them quickly before running out of the kitchen, only to find that the place was full! I felt myself grin devilishly. A few kids looked over at me and squealed in delight, running over to get a good look at me. To them, I was a new animatronic, one that seemed so superior to the others because I could walk off the stage. I was sure this was why they were asking questions. “Look, it’s Bonnie!” I heard one shout, “No it’s not! Bonnie’s blue, not yellow!” Another called back. I nodded, kneeling down so that I was level with their eyes. “I’m Golden Bonnie, silly!” My voice instantly changed from normal to more like the coo of a mother. I had somehow made myself sound feminine. They giggled at my response, I realized that the other animatronics never talked back to them and suddenly felt superior. “Where’d you come from?” One asked me, I shrugged, “Well, where d’ya think I came from?” I asked them in response. This caught them off guard and they shrugged too. I smiled and held up the plate with cake on it, “Cake?” I asked suddenly, the jaws of the head opened and closed when I did. This just made my act even more convincing. The crowd of kids began talking excitedly about the chance of getting cake. The oldest one looked at them, then back at me, and nodded. I smiled excitedly and stood back up. “Then whatcha waitin’ around for? C’mon!” I ushered them back, taking cake to other kids first. After about 30 minutes, I started leading them to the back room with a smile on my face. I opened the doors and let them in, following and setting the cake on a table for them to have. I backed into the wall, leaning on it and locking the doors whilst they enjoyed themselves. The oldest one looked at me, as if he were suspicious. Nobody had touched the cake yet and I looked at him, my eyes flashed in warning. I went over to them and got my knife out, forcing myself to cut the cake instead of their arms. “Who wants the first slice?” I asked sweetly, three kids raised theirhands so I cut each of them a slice of cake and handed them a plate with the piece on it. They thanked me and began to eat. I smiled at them, they didn’t seem to notice. There were two others without slices of cake, so I asked them if they wanted any. They both shook their heads and sat down next to each other, waiting to go. I then realized that they were oblivious to the fact that they wouldn't ever leave again, this made me laugh a bit. They all looked at me expectantly, I smiled and removed the head. The three kids with cake stared as though I'd just killed myself. “Wh-where Golden Bonnie go?!” One asked scaredly, the older kids backed them into the wall and stood in front of them. “Who are you?” The two asked me. I rolled my eyes and grinned, pulling up my sleeve and popping my knuckles to scare them, “Guess~” I told them, this took them aback. “No! Tell us!” They shouted. Thankfully, the walls were soundproof. I snickered, holding the knife in myhand and toying with it. They flinched and one screamed, nobody else heard this though. “No one can hear you, It's not worth it to try so save your breath.” I snapped at them, the screaming stopped almost immediately afterwards. This made me smile. “So,” When I spoke, they listened, which made it easier, “..what do you think about staying here?” The stared at me, “Stay here? F-for how long?..” One asked, tears were in her eyes. I smiled again, “Oh, not for very long. Just.. hm, how about forever?” When I said this, she burst into tears. The older kids looked at me, glaring. “I don't want any of you to see this, close your eyes and cover your ears.” I said softly, grabbing the youngest one by her arm. The two older ones must've caught on to what I was going to do because they turned the other two around and covered their eyes and ears. I pulled her closer and stabbed her right in the stomach, she screamed so I silenced her. When she fell to the ground, she was choking on her own blood. I smiled pleasantly, watching her suffer until she died at my feet.


End file.
